Warm Hand
by bluedream10
Summary: It's my first fanfiction about Gokudera and Yamamoto. I really love them! Please review. Thanks! - Yamomoto is feeling sick and he really needs Gokudera by his side. YamaXGoku


__Does Gokudera really care for Yamamoto?

_My First Yaoi Fanfic featuring Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi... still a little crappy. Hope you enjoy!_

**Warm Hand**

"Juudaime!"  
"Ah Gokudera-kun, good morning!" greeted Tsuna to the silver-haired boy.  
The silver-haired boy smiled at his precious boss. "Good morning, too! It's really cold today, isn't it?" asked Gokudera as he shoved his hands into his pockets.  
"Yes it is." answered Tsuna. The brunette looked at his watch then he looked around as if looking for someone. Gokudera was worried because of Tsuna's expression.  
"Juudaime? What is it?" asked Gokudera.  
"It's Yamamoto. He's really-" Tsuna was cut midway when a familiar figure was approaching them, running. "It's Yamamoto!" cried Tsuna.  
"Tsuna! Gokudera! Good morning!" greeted the black-haired boy. "I'm sorry I'm late. Hehe I overslept a little." joked the resident baseball player.  
Gokudera threw deadly glares at him. Yamamoto noticed it and gave him a big grin. Unexpectedly, a little hue of pink was seen on Gokudera's pale face. He turned around so they will not see it. "Tche. I'll shove dynamite into your mouth when this happens again." warned the bomb expert.  
Yamamoto just giggled at it.  
(at the locker room of the baseball club)  
"Hey, Yamamoto, nice pitching yesterday!" One of his seniors complimented. "I hope you'll also be doing good today in practice."  
"Alright!" exclaimed Yamamoto with his hand closed in a fist.  
After a few moments, all the other players were gone and the only one left is Yamamoto. He was heavily panting. He was also seweting bullets. He can feel that his body was burning. Yamamoto tried to walk to get water near the door. He eventually lost his balance. Good thing is he immediately clung to a chair so that he would not fall.  
"This is not good." He whispered to himself.  
His vision started to get blurry. The black-haired boy still kept to maintain his balance but to no avail. A loud thud on the floor was heard. All Yamamoto knew is his body was already on the floor. He closed his eyes.  
"Gokudera..."  
(inside the classroom)  
Gokudera suddenly felt a chill climb on his spine. He looked outside the window and into the baseball field.  
"Yakyuu-baka..." He whispered under his breath.  
Suddenly, Tsuna came rushing inside and went straight to Gokudera. Gokudera was startled by his boss.  
"Juudaime, what's the matter You're so worked up!" said Gokudera in a worried tone.  
Tsuna was panting really hard. He tried to get himself together. "G-Gokudera-kun... Ya-Yamamoto..." Tsuna stammered.  
Upon hearing Yamamoto's name, Gokudera's face became more distressed.  
"Yamamoto was found inside the baseball club's locker room unconscious." Tsuna continued.  
"H-He was what?" Gokudera couldn't believe it. It seems like his ears were playing tricks on him. "S-So how is he doing?" asked Gokudera.  
Tsuna had a small smile on his face that gave him a small glimpse of relief. "He's in the infirmary and is quite doing well. The doctor says that he'll be fine once he get some rest."  
Gokudera's facial expression completely brightened upon hearing the good news. A small curve was formed on his lips. This expression of the silver-haired did not slip by Tsuna's eyes. He was so happy that Gokudera has shown some concern on Yamamoto's well being.  
"Uhm, Gokudera-kun" called Tsuna.  
"Yes, juudaime?"  
"You should go and check on Yamamoto."  
A slight pink appeared on Gokudera's pale cheeks. "H-Hah? Why? I don't care about that yakyuu-baka!" said Gokudera in a rude manner.  
"But Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto wants you by his side." said Tsuna.  
The blush on Gokudera's face grew darker. "J-Juudaime! W-What are you saying?" He asked surprisingly.  
"Well, while I was watching over him, heard him say 'Gokudera'. It was just a whisper but I heard it clearly." explained Tsuna.  
Gokudera flushed at what his juudaime had said to him.  
"Gokudera-kun, please."  
Gokudera looked at Tsuna's eyes. He can't seem to decline Tsuna. So without thinking it over, he said "yes."

Gokudera then marched his way to the infirmary half-heartedly. Scratching his head, he let out a sigh.  
"I don't want to disappoint juudaime. This for juudaime." exclaimed Gokudera to himself.  
"But Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto wants you by his side." Those words kept on ringing inside his head. He felt the heat rushing to his face. He slapped himself hard and kept on going.  
When he arrived at his destination, he just stood there, motionless, thinking if he should go on or turn back. After few minutes of thinking it over and over again, his hand, without him knowing, grabbed the doorknob and quietly opened it, hoping he would not wake up the person sleeping there. He walked inside and headed straight to the person sleeping on the bed.  
Yamamoto was sleeping peacefully. His lips were slightly parted. Gokudera sat on the bed and held Yamamoto's hand. He leaned closer tot he black-haired boy's ear, and whispered softly, "Wake up, Takeshi."  
Yamamoto slowly opened his eyes. He did not immediately regained his full consciousness. All he knew is the warmth that is flowing inside his body. Suddenly, warm droplets fell on his cheeks. This made him get his senses back. Yamamoto saw Gokudera's face with his eyes dripping tears.  
"G-Gokudera?" It was the first word he mentioned. Then he felt something warm from his hand. He looked at it and saw Gokudera's hand holding it.  
"Idiot." Gokudera murmured. He tightened his grip on Yamamoto's hand.  
"Huh?" Yamamoto was puzzled. He lifted his body up and sat in front of Gokudera. He gently cupped Gokudera's blushing face.  
"You're such an idiot!" Gokudera growled, tears still flowing from his eyes. "I was worried sick because of you, idiot!"  
Yamamoto pressed his forehead against Gokudera's."Your hand is really warm Gokudera." He uttered softly. "I'm sorry for making you worry."  
Yamamoto then looked straight at Gokudera's emerald eyes. "It's a very rare treat to see you cry like that." He teased.  
"You're really an idiot! And here I am very worried about you! I guess it was a mistake!" Gokudera snapped making his tears stopped from flowing. Yamamoto just laughed at it.  
"You're so cute Gokudera!" cooed Yamamoto giving him a big hug.  
"What the-? Let go of me, yakyuu-baka!" Gokudera growled. e jerked and kicked but Yamamoto won't let go.  
"Thank you."  
Gokudera stopped struggling. He felt Yamamoto smiling, though he could not see it. Gokudera then slowly and gently clutched Yamamoto's back. When they broke, Yamamoto slowly leans closer to Gokudera's face and then gave him a sweet kiss.  
Yamamoto went on sleeping to recover quickly. Gokudera decided to go back to his juudaime. Before going back, he once again leaned closer to Yamamoto's ear.  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too."  
Gokudera jumped back because of shock. Yamamoto was faking his sleep. This made Gokudera blush and at the same time infuriated.  
"YAKYUU-BAKA!" Gokudera threw pillows at him.  
"Hey stop it!" exclaimed Yamamoto.  
Gokudera ran to the door. "It was really a mistake to worry about you! A real, big mistake!" He growled pointing his index finger at Yamamoto. His face was red. He went out of the door and slammed it.  
"Tche. That idiot." He blurted out. A smile was seen on his face. "But I'm realy glad he's fine."  
Meanwhile, Yamamoto was left in the infirmary smiling at his hand that was held by Gokudera. "His hand is really warm. I really love him."


End file.
